Do you like to hurt?
by sm.takashii
Summary: Continuação de E sempre..., mas com um clima exageradamente diferente. [Lemon, citações de sadomasoquismo e linguajar xulo.] Inspirada em Lover I don't have to love, do Bright Eyes. Recomendo que leiam ouvindo! nn


Saíra aquela noite, mesmo com a cabeça tão confusa. Ele praticamente havia implorado por um encontro, e, mesmo que só tivesse ligado para saber o por que do outro não aparecer nos ensaios a dias, não teve como negar. Não com aquela voz desesperada, trêmula, lhe pedindo alguns segundos de atenção. Combinaram de se ver numa boate que conheciam. Um lugar mais exclusivo, não haviam muitas pessoas que conheciam que tinha acesso ao local. Quase um esconderijo, onde não os reconheceriam, e Aoi sabia muito bem o por que de Uruha preferir o local. Balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto reprovava a idéia mentalmente, o corpo o traindo ao pensar nas possibilidades. Uruha lhe traíra, mentira, se voltou contra ele sem motivo algum. E quando sentiu falta, voltou como um cachorrinho, implorando pela volta, a qual Aoi negou veemente. O amor pelo outro guitarrista fora esquecido, com esforço. Mas não o desejo por aquele corpo com curvas tão atrativas...

De branco, com uma regata justa e uma calça igualmente colada ao corpo, entrou no local após cumprimentar o segurança com um pequeno aceno de mão. Retirou os óculos escuros. Mesmo a noite, não queria que nenhuma fã o reconhecesse na rua. Não hoje, quando não pensava em nada, a não ser voltar para casa antes de cometer algum ato impensado. Já dentro do local, deixou-se relaxar um pouco com a batida forte e lenta que tocava, sensual, mais alguma coisa para lhe provocar aquela noite. Como se não bastasse a própria mente. Foi em direção das mesas, já avistando cabelos loiros com pontas características ao fundo, onde haviam os sofás. Foi até ele com passos lentos, acompanhando a música sem nem perceber. A letra não era feliz, era quase cínica, pelo que ouvia, e parecia combinar perfeitamente com o momento.

Uruha abriu os olhos mais um pouco ao perceber a presença do moreno, disfarçando o nervosismo enquanto cruzava as pernas de modo feminino, mostrando um pedaço das tão famosas pernas. Usava aqueles shorts interligados com polainas, roxo escuro, e uma regata preta, com fendas que lembravam roupas de garotas. Não que Aoi estranhasse, afinal, essa aura de Uruha que lhe chamara a atenção, primeiramente. O mais baixo seguiu seu caminho até o estofado vermelho, abaixando o rosto para beijar a lateral do rosto do loiro, tendo os lábios roubados por alguns segundos. Rompeu o contato com as sobrancelhas curvadas em reprovação, mas não disse nada. Sentou-se com um palmo de distância, apoiando o direito no encosto do estofado, o olhando e esperando para ouvir o que quer que o outro tivesse para falar, mas não pôde deixar de comentar, como sempre:

-Está lindo,Uruha... - o comentário fora feito com um tom de voz habitual, com um leve toque mais sério. E apesar do elogio, os olhos não saiam do rosto delicado.

-Obrigado... Pode me seguir? - Uruha parecia apressado, as mãos se mexendo inquietas contra o tecido vermelho sobre o qual estava sentado.

Aoi deu de ombros, mas concordou com um movimento de cabeça, e assim, Uruha se levantou e foi em direção de uma escada no fundo da pista de dança, passando por entre as pessoas que dançavam aquele ritmo tão envolvente. Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior quando, passando pela pequena multidão, sentiu mãos sorrateiras a lhe tocar as costas, os braços, as pernas e até a nuca. Mas seguiu em frente, sentindo que estava realmente sensível na noite. Subiram a escada que dava para o terraço do local, mal cuidado e com um pequeno cômodo de porta fechada. Uruha seguiu até dentro do tal lugar, abrindo a porta como se estivesse familiarizado, chamando Aoi com o olhar. O moreno continuou a seguí-lo, e suas mãos se fecharam em punho ao ver o que havia ali.

Não muito grande, o cômodo era um quarto. Havia uma cama grande, com lençóis limpos e brancos, como se já esperassem por alguém. Vinho numa pequena mesa perto de uma janela empoeirada, e taças. Mesmo já intendendo tudo o que o mais alto tentaria fazer, manteve o rosto calmo, enquanto ia até ele, que havia parado ao lado da tal mesinha. O olhou em dúvida, e Uruha apenas sorriu.

-Quer beber? - Sua voz tinha um tom mais rouco que o normal, e só Deus e o próprio Uruha sabiam como aquilo mexia com Aoi.

Não soube por que, mas sorriu ao outro, pegando por si mesmo a garrafa e a abrindo, servindo as taças ali dispostas. Se o loiro queria brincar, ele participaria. Já tinha perdido toda a pena, consideração ou todos esses sentimentos pelo outro, e não seria nada mal usa-lo por uma noite, assim como fora usado todo esse tempo.

-Aoi? - É claro que o dono dos olhos mel havia estranhado. Estava achando que levaria muitas recusas antes de qualquer progresso, mas, em seu pequeno desespero pelo mais novo, não havia notado o tom cínico de seu sorriso, nem a pequeno risada que soltou quando, se aproximando, notou o olhar do loiro sobre si, tão desejoso quanto sempre, se não mais.

Deu a taça ao companheiro de banda, enquanto checava as horas num relógio de parede dali. Antes do amanhecer, já estaria em casa, satisfeito com seus atos e com o modo que deixaria o outro.

Duas horas depois, conversas sem sentido entre dois homens aparentemente bêbados como cães, sendo interrompidas apenas por risos. Aparentemente, pois Aoi se encontrava em perfeito estado, tendo a primeira taça ainda em mãos, e, pelo que via, o outro nem reparava que apenas encostava o líquido vermelho sangue nos lábios, mas não o engolia. Uruha já estava risonho, enquanto deixava a taça de lado, jogada na mesinha, e ia em direção da cama, se jogando ali. Deixara as pernas abertas, assim como os braços, estes mais altos, fazendo com que o tecido da blusa subisse, mostrando seu abdômen retilíneo. Aoi, ainda encostado na parede, raspou o canto dos lábios com os dentes, deixando também a própria taça na mesa, enquanto andava até o outro. Não ouvia mais aquele barulho todo que vinha da boate abaixo dos dois, talvez já tivessem fechado. Ótimo. Assim que seus joelhos tocaram os de Uruha, o mesmo se levantou rapidamente, puxando Aoi pela cintura com toda a força, e aquele rosto feminino conseguia esconder toda a força que o loiro tinha, e não era pouca. Caiu sobre ele, já tomando os lábios delineado entre os seus, invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua antes mesmo que o embriagado tivesse tempo de se perguntar por que estava conseguindo tudo tão fácil. As mãos do moreno foram ainda mais rápida, já arrancando a regata feminina do corpo abaixo do seu, jogando-a longe, o mais longe possível. O pequeno sorriso cínico voltara, mesmo que a boca estivesse ocupada, sugando o lábio inferior do loiro. Percorreu o peito do mais alto com as mãos, pressionando os dedos por toda a pele, marcando com caminhos avermelhados. Apertou-lhe a cintura com força, usando ambas as mãos para lhe puxar violentamente contra o próprio quadril, passando a se mover contra o dele, com movimentos fortes de cima para baixo. As vezes, parava e rebolava, fazendo com que os membros, ambos já excitados, apertassem um ao outro, recebendo gemidos altos como resposta do maior. Riu, enquanto a boca foi até um dos mamilos, a língua preparou, os lábios chuparam, antes de morder com força, ouvindo com prazer o grito produzido pelos três simples passos. Uruha levantou o tronco, apoiando-se com os cotovelos e entreabriu os lábios. Quando Aoi percebeu que ele iria falar algo, se precipitou até a boca do mesmo, cobrindo aqueles inconvenientes lábios de palavras mais inconvenientes ainda. Tudo o que não precisava agora era de consciência, ou de motivos para arrependimentos. Então Uruha o correspondeu como se não se desse conta que, naquela noite, ele seria apenas mais um para o moreno. Assim como o guitarrista base já fora para si.

Foi ai que Aoi lhe arrancou os shorts, estourando o botão da frente que mantinha o mesmo fechado. Levou junto a roupa íntima do loiro, não ligando para as polainas. Ela até deviam ficar, ele pensou. Um pequeno fetiche sendo realizado, por que não? Sem perdeu nenhum segundo, abaixou os lábios cheios e engolfou o membro do mais velho, o sugando com força. Imediatamente, sentiu mãos e dedos finos a lhe segurar os cabelos dolorosamente, mas apenas o incentivando a fazer mais. A língua dançou displicente por todo o sexo do outro, não parando nos pontos mais sensíveis, como usualmente. Não ligava para tanto capricho agora. Não ligava, **mesmo.**

Era isso que queria. Foder Uruha como se nunca o tivesse amado. Se aproveitar daquele corpo bêbado e o deixar jogado, para acordar sozinho e confuso na manhã seguinte. Queria que ele provasse da sensação.

-É... é... tão bom – Um Uruha ofegante, corado, e levemente suado gemera, tentando fazer com que suas palavras fossem inteligivelmente ouvidas. Aoi afastou a boca do que fazia apenas para subir o rosto e lhe sussurrar, rouco e baixo no ouvido.

-E só eu sei como fazer, não é mesmo?

Uruha, internamente, concordara, mas não teve tempo de verbalizar idéia alguma, tendo qualquer comentário ou resposta cortados pelo quase grito que soltara. A boca de Aoi voltara ao que fazia, e um dos dedos do mesmo pedia espaço na entrada apertada.

No instante seguinte, Aoi havia afastado sua boca do membro do loiro, o impedindo de gozar tão rápido. Afinal, não era ele o importante, dessa vez. O segundo dedo fez companhia ao primeiro, e logo o terceiro se juntou a eles, enquanto Aoi se divertia, acelerando e diminuído o ritmo das estocadas, vendo Uruha se contorcer feito um animal no cio, amassando os lençóis, até tirá-los da cama. Parou tudo de repente, recebendo um urro furioso como resposta. Riu, enquanto arrancava as próprias roupas as pressas, mas tendo o cuidado de deixá-las por perto. De joelhos no colchão, virou o mais velho pela cintura bruscamente, o deixando de costas para si. O mesmo gemeu novamente, o que provocou leves risos em Aoi. Ele gostava de ser maltratado, não era? Talvez por isso a traição. Aoi sempre se recusou a corta-lo, bate-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas não hoje.

E sem preparação alguma, o invadiu em cheio, preenchendo o lugar apertado com o próprio corpo, fazendo uma meia careta ao se sentir espremido. Uruha havia se contorcido inteiro, enquanto abafava o grito no colchão, o rosto enterrado ali. O moreno puxou a cintura daquele abaixo de si para cima, segurando a mesma com força pelas laterias, e deu um tapa médio na coxa direta dele, querendo que o bêbado relaxasse. Não era ele o obrigado a sentir dor, e sim Uruha. Com um gemido alto, foi gradativamente sendo obedecido, o corpo de Uruha se ajustando ao que lhe invadia, e foi o próprio loiro que começou a movimentar-se contra o dos olhos tão negros. Aoi logo tomou o controle, bobeando fortemente o próprio membro contra a entrada delicada do companheiro, sem cuidado, gentileza ou calma. Era exatamente o contrário. Ia com cada vez mais força, velocidade e o mais bruto que podia. Deu um outro tapa, este mais forte que o outro, quando Uruha levou uma das mãos para o próprio membro, o impedindo de se tocar. Os gemidos eram meio chorosos, mas ele sempre pedia por mais. Ah, ele gostava, não é? Sim... Ele podia gostar, _agora..._

E ele estava exatamente como Aoi queria. Bêbado que não conseguiria se levantar, bêbado o suficiente para ter a piro enxaqueca de sua vida no dia seguinte, e, o melhor de tudo, agindo como a perfeita _vadia_ que seria, se tivesse nascido mulher.

O moreno, já sentindo-se contrair e arrepiar, sempre em descargas de energia fortes, sabia que não teria muito tempo. Foi cada vez mais fundo no outro, lhe atingindo a próstata com violência repetidamente, os gritos do outro apenas lhe deixando com vontade de ir cada vez mais fundo, até que ele sangrasse. E como queria que ele sangrasse. Mas não fisicamente, queria que Uruha sangrasse pela alma, queria que seu choro, que suas lágrimas, fossem de sangue puro e sofrido, ao perceber o quanto perdera, o quanto fizera mal ao mais novo, o deixando frio como nunca pensara que poderia ser. E todo aquele amor, que havia jurado... Aquela mentira toda. Tudo uma desculpa para lhe machucar, para brincar com os sentimentos de um amigo, que sempre lhe fora fiel? Pois bem, Uruha o machucara, mas agora Aoi faria pior, e ainda teria o privilégio de ver o resultado, no show do dia seguinte.

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que se jogou uma ultima vez contra o interior do guitarrista que sempre seria seu dono, mesmo que o odiasse agora, mais do que a todos. Se jogou tão forte que ambos os corpos se projetaram para a frente, e gritos de vozes diferentes se misturaram, enquanto Uruha manchava o tecido dos lençóis amarrotados abaixo do próprio corpo, sendo igualmente preenchido pelo jato quente que Aoi liberou em si. Este último se afastou um pouco, fazendo com que seu sêmen recém expelido escorresse um pouco para fora do loiro. Rindo, deixou-se cair na cama, para trás, forçando a respiração de volta ao ritmo normal.

Poucos segundos e Uruha se virara, com cuidado e uma expressão sofrida no rosto, provavelmente dor. Olhou Aoi com um pequeno sorriso e engatinhou até ele, que o abraçou e ficou assim, mexendo em suas mexas claras até que ele adormecesse. Mas fora só ele que se deixou cair no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, um grito furioso fora ouvido assim que Uruha acordou sozinho, apenas um bilhete de "_Você bem que foi de bom uso. Até logo, loser._" aos pés. Um grito que só não foi pior do que o que soltou após o tenso show do dia, quando pegou, sem-querer, Aoi no camarim com uma das mulheres que cuidavam das maquiagens. Quando saiu correndo dali, gritando furioso com todos, perdeu a melhor parte. A parte em que Aoi sorriu largo, malicioso e amargo ao mesmo tempo, antes de levar a pequena mocinha assustada até o próprio carro no estacionamento.

_Do you like to hurt?_

_I do, I do_

_Then hurt me... _

* * *

Ok, fic feita as pressas , de uma inspiração que bateu do nada. A continua ção era pra ser COMPLETAMENTE diferente, mas eu bem que gostei. '-'

Não, não está betada XD Música utilizada : **Lover I don't have to love - Bright Eyes**.

A música, basicamente, narra a fic '-' ama

ok, just it. ;_  
_


End file.
